


Susan Pevensie Crossover Ships from tumblr

by MadameBaggio



Series: Tumblr Works [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: The gathering of all Susan Pevensie's ships from my tumblr account.Not related to other works already posted here (even if it's the same ship).(Tags to be added as more ships join.)
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/Jon Snow
Series: Tumblr Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202912
Kudos: 1





	Susan Pevensie Crossover Ships from tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> For those of you who know me from tumblr (@madamebaggio), this might not be new. I've decided to organize ALL of my snippets from tumblr in proper posts here on AO3. There's quite a lot of them, so this might take a while.
> 
> All of those snippets are not related to any of the other works I have here with them.
> 
> I've decided to start from the oldest works and this is where these came in.

“Why are you hiding here?”

Jon turned to Susan and gave her a flat look. “I’m not hiding.”

“Not in that sense.” Susan chided. “You’re hiding from your men, because you think they’re all going to die tonight.” She told him softly. “You think you led them into this.”

“Didn’t I?” Jon asked dryly.

“This was unavoidable.” Susan told him as she stopped beside him, her eyes also fixed on Ned Stark’s statue. “This battle is for the living.”

Jon sighed. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your siblings?”

Susan gave him a look. “Do you want me to go?”

“No.” Jon grumbled.

“Honestly.” She rolled her eyes. “I think I should be with someone who’s a bit happier to see me.”

Jon captured her hand and pulled her closer. “I’m not happy to see you, because I don’t want you here in this fight. I know…” Jon cut when she opened her mouth. “I know you can fight. But I don’t know if we can win.”

Susan sighed, then squeezed his hand that was still holding hers. She came closer and rested her forehead against his. “Jon?” She called sweetly.

“Aye?”

“If I die, I’m going to haunt you.” She whispered sweetly to him.

Jon let out a surprised chuckle. “If you die, you’re going to get up again and come hunt me down.”

“I like that idea better.” She said with a smile.

Jon looked at her, a silly grin on his face. “I can’t believe you’re making me smile.”

Susan cupped his face. “You have to, if you want to remember why we’re fighting this battle.”

Jon took a deep breath. “To live.”

“Yes. To live.”


End file.
